A Thousand Years
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Outlaw Queen fanfic "Siento que una parte de mi alma te ha amado desde el principio de todo. Tal vez somos de la misma estrella"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic Outlaw Queen que espero y les guste mucho.**

**Es una historia corta pero los capitulos seran largos (por lo menos la mayoria de ellos xD) Bueno, sin más rodeos les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**PD: Aquí les dejo el link del video (trailer) de la historia.** watch?v=jACZOPPNglE **... Si el link no funciona pueden agregar esto /watch?v=jACZOPPNglE a la pagina normal de youtube.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Times no me perteenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>En sus manos tenía una pequeña libreta forrada en cuero negro, las hojas estaban arrugadas y amarillentas que el tan solo abrirlo significo terror para ella al poder dañarlo.<p>

Regina volvió a abrir la libreta y respiro profundo antes de comenzar a leer:

_"__He decidido empezar a escribir esto porque creo que solo así podre explicar lo que siento por ella. Regina, mi Regina._

_Aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí. Yo tenía diez años y ella ocho, yo vivía en una pequeña casa y ella vivía al otro lado del bosque en el castillo de su padre. Ella era una princesa y yo un niño hijo de un cazador._

_Cuando la encontré por primera vez creí que era la niña más bonita que jamás había conocido. Ella corría detrás de una pequeña ardilla hasta que de pronto se detuvo porque la perdió de vista. La observe escondiéndome entre los arboles siendo cuidadoso de no hacer ruido._

_Llevaba su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento y un vestido blanco de aquellos que usaban las princesas. La pequeña niña se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pude notar que sus grandes ojos cafés se llenaban de lágrimas. _

_Salí de entre los arboles lentamente y ella me miro con un gran temor en el rostro._

_—__Tranquila — Le dije mostrando mis manos — Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño — Di unos pasos más hacia ella y me detuve cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?_

_—__Creo… — Su voz era casi inaudible — Creo que estoy perdida._

_—__Yo te puedo ayudar… Si me dices donde vives yo puedo ayudarte a regresar._

_—__Vivo en un castillo — Respondió ella esta vez con un tono más alto y pude notar que su voz era dulce y melódica._

_La mire por unos segundos, y supongo que mi lógica me ayudo a deducir lo siguiente._

_—__¿Eres una princesa?_

_Ella asintió y se tomo las manos con nerviosismo para después volver la mirada hacia a mí._

_—__Me llamo Regina._

_—__Yo soy Robín — Le dije con una sonrisa._

_Ella hizo una reverencia, como estaba acostumbrada a saludar, y yo le respondí de la misma manera._

_Lentamente me acerque a ella y le tome la mano lentamente._

_—__Vamos, te ayudare a regresar a tu casa._

_Caminamos sin decir nada, yo me concentraba en el camino que seguíamos y ella observaba todo a su alrededor sin soltar mi mano. Varias veces dio un apretón a mi mano cuando escuchaba algún ruido extraño y se acercaba un poco más a mí. Yo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa porque me gustaba esa sensación de confianza que había entre nosotros._

_Después de varios minutos caminando pudimos ver el castillo, Regina sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a correr sin soltarme la mano. Por inercia la seguí hasta que se detuvo a pocos pasos de terminar el bosque._

_—__Ahí es donde vivo — Me dijo Regina — Gracias por ayudarme._

_—__No tienes que agradecerme princesa._

_Regina soltó mi mano lentamente y comenzó a caminar de espaldas sin dejar de mirarme. Varios pasos después, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su castillo._

_Nunca olvidare aquella primera sonrisa que me dedico._

_Ahora tengo 17 años y aun sigo recordando claramente la primera vez que ella me sonrió y lo guardo como mi recuerdo más preciado._

_Recuerdo el siguiente día de nuestro primer encuentro. Mi padre salió a cazar y mi madre estaba haciendo las tareas del hogar. Logre escaparme de mi casa sin que mi madre me escuchara y corrí por el bosque en la dirección en la que aquella pequeña princesa había llegado hacia mí._

_Me detuve en el límite del bosque y observe cuidadosamente que no hubiera nadie cerca de los al rededores del castillo. Estaba nervioso, sentía mis dedos temblar y mi pulso acelerado._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta toparme con uno de los muros del castillo. Camine pegado al muro y después de unos metros pude ver el jardín del castillo y como lo había esperado ahí estaba la pequeña princesa. Deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa y observe a ambos lados._

_—__Princesa — La llame tratando de no gritar pero ella no volteo — ¡Princesa!_

_Ella volteo hacia mi dirección con el rostro asustado. Me miro por unos segundos y su rostro se relajo mostrando una sonrisa. Comenzó a correr hacia mí y se detuvo a unos pasos._

_—__Robín… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella parecía emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo._

_—__¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_

_Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fue aquella pregunta. Pero si no hubiera hecho esa pregunta jamás hubiera tenido la dicha de que esa hermosa princesa se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga._

_—__Me encantaría — Respondió ella con una sonrisa._

_Le mostré mi mano y ella la tomo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. En ese momento fue cuando supe que confiaba en mí._

_Corrimos hacia el bosque y nos detuvimos en el mismo lugar en donde nos habíamos conocido. Después de aquella carrera nos dejamos caer en el pasto, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_—__¿En dónde vives? — Me pregunto ella inocentemente._

_—__En una cabaña que esta a las afueras del pueblo, está a unos kilómetros de aquí._

_—__¿Entonces jugaremos todos los días?_

_—__Todos los días._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción._

* * *

><p><em>Todos los días. <em>

_Así fue. Todos los días ella escapaba del castillo y nos encontrábamos en el que habíamos llamado "nuestro lugar". Yo era el primero en llegar, y cuando la veía correr hacia mí, una sonrisa se escapaba de mi rostro._

_Jugábamos casi todo el tiempo. Corríamos entre los arboles intentando atraparnos el uno al otro. Mis ojos se llenaban con su melodiosa risa y mis pulmones con el perfume que desprendía en cada movimiento._

_Recuerdo que muchas veces la deje ganar solo para que no estuviera triste. Me deje atrapar y la deje escapar solo para que nada borrara esa sonrisa en su rostro._

_Algunas veces simplemente nos sentábamos a platicar. Hablábamos durante horas y horas. La mayoría del tiempo ella era la que hablaba, pero no me importaba escuchar su voz y observar sus expresiones mientras me contaba de su vida en aquel gran palacio. Por lo menos una vez a la semana, Regina tomaba un libro de la biblioteca del castillo y lo llevaba con ella. Nos sentábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol y me pedía que le leyera mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro y jugaba con las flores que había encontrado de camino._

_En ese entonces no podía darme cuenta, pero ella era la niña más hermosa que yo jamás había visto y sin duda desde un principio supe que había encontrado un hogar para mi corazón, y estaba justo al lado de ella._

_Tal vez parezca ridículo, pues éramos demasiado pequeños, pero mi corazón no quería alejarse ni un minuto de ella. Me gustaba su compañía y mi corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que ella me decía: "Hasta mañana" porque sabía que era una promesa que iba a cumplir._

_En mi memoria está grabado aquel día tan importante para nuestra historia. Ella me había hecho leer uno de sus libros favoritos "La promesa". Un titulo común, pero con un contenido muy hermoso._

_—__Él lo sabía, podía sentirlo — Estaba a punto de terminar el último párrafo del libro mientras ella jugaba con una margarita en sus manos — Nunca se alejaría de ella ni en un millón de años y esa era una promesa que iba a cumplir. Una promesa que le había hecho en silencio a su amada con los ojos llenos de ilusión y el corazón lleno de alegría. Ahora el horizonte no parecía ser tan lejano mientras cabalgaban juntos tomados de la mano._

_Regina se acomodo para mirarme a la cara mientras yo cerraba el libro._

_—__Robín — Me llamó ella — Prométeme algo._

_—__Dime princesa._

_—__Promete que siempre seremos amigos, que siempre estaremos juntos y que nunca me dejaras._

_—__Lo prometo._

_No dude ni un segundo en responder. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió. _

_Esa era nuestra promesa._

* * *

><p><em>Me senté en el bosque a esperarla, en nuestro lugar de siempre. Me acomode en un tronco y enfoque mi vista hacia el sendero por el que Regina siempre venía.<em>

_Hoy era su cumpleaños número quince y habría una gran fiesta en el palacio a la que yo no podía asistir por obvias razones. Los campesinos no eran bienvenidos._

_El día anterior, ella me había prometido que vendría. Me dijo que se escaparía del castillo para venir a verme. Yo le había comprado un obsequio, el primero que podía darle desde que yo la conocía. Ahorre el dinero que me pagaban trabajando con mi padre en el campo y le compre un pequeño dije con la letra "R"._

_Pasó más de media hora y comencé a creer que Regina no aparecería. Tal vez la habían atrapado en alguno de los preparativos de su fiesta. El galope de un caballo me respondió. Observe a Regina sobre su yegua blanca, la que siempre montaba._

_Ella bajó del caballo dando un gran salto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Me levante lentamente de mi asiento y la mire fijándome en cada detalle._

_Llevaba un hermoso vestido color morado que dejaba la piel de sus hombros al descubierto. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y adornado por una corona. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos largos guantes del mismo color del vestido y sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaban bajo sus largas pestañas._

_—__Milady — La salude con una reverencia._

_Escuche como una risita escapaba de sus labios y después respondió con una reverencia._

_—__Te vez hermosa — Me acerque a ella sin poder dejar de mirarla de los pies a la cabeza._

_—__Gracias — Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — No tengo mucho tiempo. Las cosas están de locos en el palacio._

_—__Me lo imagino… Feliz Cumpleaños, por cierto._

_—__¿No tendré un abrazo está vez?_

_Asentí con la cabeza y la tome entre mis brazos con delicadeza respirando profundamente su aroma a manzanas. Sentí sus pequeñas manos deslizándose por mi espalda y su respiración acariciando mi cuello._

_—__Tengo algo para ti — Comenté apartándome poco a poco de nuestro abrazo._

_Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tome entre mis dedos la delgada cadena en donde colgaba el dije que había comprado para ella. Lo levante al nivel de su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron y salto hacia a mí para darme otro abrazo._

_—__Me encanta — Susurró ella — Es hermoso — Se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos — ¿Me lo puedes poner?_

_—__Claro._

_Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y con mis manos nerviosas abrí y cerré el broche para poder colocarle el collar en su cuello. Regina tomo el dije entre sus dedos y me dedico una tierna sonrisa._

_—__¿Cómo se ve?_

_—__Muy bien._

_Se veía justo como lo había imaginado. El dije colocándose en medio de los huesos de su clavícula y la pequeña cadena plateada adornando su largo y delgado cuello._

_—__Tengo que irme — Me dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desagrado — ¿Puedo verte por la noche?_

_—__¿Por la noche? — Pregunté frunciendo el seño — ¿A qué se debe eso?_

_—__Quiero pasar las últimas horas de mi cumpleaños contigo… Y además, te tengo una sorpresa. Y creo que te va a gustar — Ella me guiño un ojo y yo le respondí con una sonrisa._

_—__Nos vemos en la noche entonces._

_—__¿Lo prometes?_

_—__Lo prometo._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? — Pregunté mientras observaba a Regina caminar hacia mí._

_Se había cambiado el elegante vestido por su cómoda ropa de montar, había atado a su yegua en un árbol y caminaba hacia mí con una bolsa en las manos._

_—__Pastel — Respondió ella sacando un gran recipiente de la bolsa — Mucho pastel._

_Sonreí y tome el recipiente quitándole la tapa, un glaseado blanco cubría el pan y el olor a vainilla escapaba. Caminamos hasta colocarnos bajo un cielo estrellado, sin ningún árbol obstruyendo nuestra vista._

_Comimos el pastel en silencio hasta que nuestros estómagos se sintieron a punto de reventar. Nos recostamos sobre el pasto con la mirada puesta en el cielo._

_—__Es una hermosa vista._

_—__Lo es — Respondí mirándola de reojo — ¿No te meterás en problemas por estar aquí?_

_—__Probablemente… Pero no me importa — Regina dejó escapar un gran suspiro — Además no creo que nadie note mi ausencia._

_—__¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunté con curiosidad alzando una ceja._

_—__Es una fiesta con mucho alcohol y a estas alturas la chica del cumpleaños ya no es importante._

_—__Pues para mí, la chica del cumpleaños es importante — Ella me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa — Aun quedan algunas horas de tu día especial, así que cierra los ojos y pide un deseo._

_—__¿Crees que los deseos se hacen realidad? — Su voz sonaba suave y su mirada era profunda._

_—__No lo sé… Pero tú puedes comprobarlo pidiendo uno y tal vez se haga realidad._

_—__Buen punto._

_La princesa cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejo escapar su aliento que formo un vapor blanco. La temperatura comenzaba a descender y podía sentir el frio atravesando mi ropa._

_Cuando Regina abrió los ojos la mire con curiosidad tratando de averiguar que había deseado._

_—__¿Y..? ¿Se hizo realidad?_

_—__Aun no lo sé. Tal vez pronto lo haga._

_Ella me sonrió y yo sonreí. Ya me había acostumbrado a que mi sonrisa se escapara de mis labios cada vez que ella me sonreía. No lo podía evitar._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Qué pasa? — Me preguntó ella buscando mi mirada._

_Mi vista estaba clavada en el suelo, no la podía mirar a los ojos. Sentía en mi pecho la presión de las palabras que no quería decir._

_Mis padres me habían dicho que teníamos que irnos del pueblo. Mi padre había perdido sus trabajo y quería "ampliar sus horizontes" buscando otro empleo en otra ciudad. No podía decirle que tendría que dejarla… No quería dejarla._

_—__Dime ya que sucede… Por favor, me estas asustando… ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_—__Regina… — Mi voz fue casi inaudible. Sentía un nudo atorado en mi garganta — Tengo que irme de aquí._

_—__¿Quieres que nos veamos otro día? Por mi no hay problema…_

_—__No es eso… No es solo por hoy._

_—__¿De qué hablas? — Cuando levante la vista pude ver que ella fruncía el seño._

_—__Mis padres se van a ir del pueblo… Y yo tengo que irme con ellos._

_Los ojos de cafés que yo tanto amaba se llenaron de lágrimas y pude notar como la mandíbula de Regina se apretaba._

_—__Tú me prometiste que nunca me dejarías — Dijo ella entre dientes._

_—__Regina, lo siento… _

_—__¡No!... No me digas que lo sientes — Me advirtió levantando el dedo índice. Se podía notar la furia en su voz — ¡No me digas que lo sientes porque no es verdad!_

_—__¡Claro que lo siento! — Di un paso hacia ella dejando solo unos centímetros entre nosotros — ¿Crees que quiero irme y dejarte aquí? ¿Crees que quiero irme y dejar de verte?... Claro que no. _

_—__¡¿Entonces por qué te vas a ir?!_

_—__Porque tampoco puedo abandonar a mis padres… Ellos tambien son mi familia._

_Los ojos de Regina dejaron los míos y se clavaron en el suelo. Mi mano busco su mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza._

_—__No quiero hacerlo, Regina… Pero tienes que entenderme._

_—__Lo sé… — Ella tomó mi mano y dejó escapar un suspiro — Perdón por reaccionar así._

_—__No tienes porque disculparte… Soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo —Ahora eran mis ojos los que se llenaban de lágrimas.  
><em>

_—¿Recuerdas el deseo que pedí en mi cumpleaños?_

_—Sí._

_—Ahora sé que los deseos no se hacen realidad._

_—¿Por qué lo dicen?_

_—Porque pedí que nunca te fueras de mi lado — Su voz se quebró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._

_El corazón se me hizo pedazos al escuchar eso. Y de pronto una idea cruzo por mi cabeza _

_— Regina, yo volveré._

_—__¿Enserió? _

_Asentí y le tome las manos entre las mías. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos que con solo tocarme me producían mil sensaciones._

_—__Prométeme que me esperaras._

_—__Lo prometo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece? Dejen sus comentarios... Se aceptan sugerencias ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Perdón por la tardanza pero fue un poco dificil para mi entrar en la mente de Robin xD. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto ;)**

**Este es el capitulo más corto de la historia, los demás seran un poco más largos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>Hoy la vi. Sabía que no la vería en mucho tiempo, así que grabe su rostro en mi memoria como un tatuaje. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su nariz, su cuello portando el dije que yo le había regalado. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles estaban cruzando por mi mente haciéndome creer que ella aun estaba frente a mí.<em>

_Sentado, en la parte trasera de la carreta en donde mis padres transportaban todos nuestros bienes, ahí fue donde la vi._

_Ella estaba oculta detrás de un gran árbol. Llevaba una capa sobre su acostumbrado vestido de princesa. El tronco del árbol escondía todo su pequeño cuerpo y la mitad de su rostro. _

_La mire, ella me miro, nos miramos. Mis ojos y los de Regina se atraparon como dos imanes y se miraban fijamente como atravesando las puertas hasta nuestras almas. Mis labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa y contuve el impulso de saltar de la carreta cuando sentí que comenzaba a moverse. _

_Regina me sonrió con tristeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y en ese preciso instante una parte de mi corazón se rompió quedándose con ella. Fue cuando me di cuenta. Me di cuenta de que yo jamás estaría completo hasta volver al lado de Regina._

* * *

><p><em>Una semana. Solo una semana había pasado y yo lo sentía como una eternidad. No dejaba de ver a Regina en todas partes, todo me recordaba a ella. Encontré un lugar parecido a donde nos veíamos, estaba cerca de la cabaña en donde mis padres y yo vivimos, y todos los días después del trabajo voy y me siento en un tronco a pensar en ella.<em>

_Mi padre había conseguido trabajo en el campo y afortunadamente él había logrado conseguir un lugar para mí. Nos levantábamos con el sol y tomábamos el desayuno que mi madre nos preparaba, caminábamos hasta el campo y trabajamos la tierra hasta que el sol caía._

_Esa era mi vida ahora. Mi alma se alimentaba de recuerdos e ilusiones. El recuerdo de su sonrisa me acompañaba cada mañana al despertarme y me daba las ganas para levantarme, podía ver sus ojos cada noche cuando miraba al cielo y observaba las estrellas. Algunas veces creía escuchar su risa y mis ojos se cerraban para imaginar a Regina corriendo entre los arboles pidiéndome que la siguiera. Y aunque yo sabía que era solo mi mente, muchas veces pensé en salir corriendo para intentar alcanzar aquel recuerdo distante. Algunas veces creía escuchar su voz susurrando mi nombre y sentía como un escalofrió recorría mi columna vertebral. Mí anhelo por ella se hacía cada día más grande, era como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir, tenerla cerca de mí era una adicción que nunca podría dejar._

_Hace poco me decidí a ahorrar la mayor parte de mi sueldo para poder regresar con Regina. Yo daba mi aporte a la casa y lo que sobraba lo guardaba en una pequeña bolsa en uno de mis cajones, esperando que algún día pudiera juntar el dinero suficiente para algún día tener el suficiente dinero para poder llegar hasta Regina. Y nunca más me separaría de ella, nunca más la dejaría y cumpliría mi promesa de estar con ella siempre._

_Cuando dos almas se tienen que encontrar, el destino acerca los mundos, borra la distancia, une los caminos y desafía lo imposible. Y yo estaba seguro de que mi alma pertenecía junto a la de Regina y también sabía que yo haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo._

_Como todas las noches, me senté en el tronco, mire al cielo y susurre su nombre con la esperanza de que a pesar de la distancia Regina pudiera escucharme. Observe la luna y sonreí ante la idea de que ella estuviera observando la misma luna en este mismo momento, y aunque era poco probable… Se vale soñar._

_Nunca hubiera pensado que el vivir momentos inolvidables tuviera un precio, pero si lo tiene. Extrañar, ese es el precio que tenemos que pagar y vaya que lo estaba pagando con intereses._

* * *

><p><em>Deje de escribir por un año, ha pasado un año desde la última vez que la vi. Un año sin nada importante ocurriendo en mi vida… hasta ahora.<em>

_Mi padre falleció, murió hace dos días y ahora solo somos mi madre y yo. Mi madre está tan triste que no quiere comer, preparada la comida para mí pero ella no prueba bocado. Sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, por las noches escucho sus sollozos hasta que se queda dormida. Sé que lo extraña, y sé que lo va a extrañar siempre. Yo también lo hare, cada día de mi vida. _

_Siento mi corazón inundado por la tristeza, un dolor en mi pecho que me llena los ojos de lágrimas. Pero cada vez que eso pasa, cierro los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo, no puedo dejar que mi madre me vea así, tengo que ser fuerte por ella._

_Ahora tengo que trabajar más cada día para poder llevar el dinero suficiente a casa, mis ahorros se fueron en el funeral de mi padre dejándome sin un solo centavo en mis bolsillos. Él trabajo es la única manera para refugiarme, me ayuda a no pensar, a sacar todo mi furia mientras golpeo la tierra para sembrar. _

_El recuerdo de Regina ya no era suficiente para mantenerme. No voy a negarlo, tenía un deseo loco por sentirme entre sus brazos y escucharla decirme que todo iría bien. Sentir su aroma y ver sus ojos me tranquilizaría en estos momentos._

_Sé que es egoísta, pero al morir mi padre supe que no vería a Regina tan pronto como lo había planeado, me había quedado sin dinero y tenía que cuidar de mi madre, no podía dejarla sola._

_"__Tú eres lo único que tengo ahora" me había dicho ella mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. Sus ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas me miraron y me pidieron suplicantes que me quedara con ella. _

_En este momento, me siento impotente por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a aquella pequeña niña que me robo el corazón. No podía estar con ella, no ahora, y no sabía cuándo._

_Lo único que sabía era que la necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así, no podía tenerla a mi lado. A quien engañaba, ella era una princesa con un futuro por delante y yo… Yo solo era un campesino cualquiera que le hizo una promesa a su Princesa._

* * *

><p><em>Recibí una nota, y lo volveré a escribir porque aun no lo creo. <em>

_¡RECIBÍ UNA NOTA!_

_Y sí, es de Regina. Esta mañana me encontré con esa sorpresa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir a trabajar, un hombre apareció en mi puerta y me entrego un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo abrí lleno de curiosidad y sentí como mi corazón saltó de mi pecho cuando comencé a leer. Sabía que era de ella antes de llegar al final y ver su nombre escrito en aquel papel._

_"__Querido Robín:_

_Me ha tomado más de lo que esperaba encontrarte, pero al fin lo he hecho. Solo quiere decirte que te extraño y que no veo la hora de volver a verte. Me duermo pensando en ti y me despierto con el recuerdo de aquel dulce sueño para seguir pensando en ti._

_Deseo tanto recuperar los momentos que hemos perdido en el camino, solo tú y yo. Mi vida no es la misma sin ti a mi lado, mi corazón no se siente igual sabiéndote lejos y me veo atrapada en deseos de salir corriendo a buscarte._

_Solo sé que te necesito como si fueras el aire que mis pulmones respiran y solo ruego porque no me olvides._

_Espero que tú estés bien y que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti. No olvides que espero por ti y que siempre lo hare._

_Me ha costado mucho enviarte esta nota sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, sé que es difícil entender la situación y sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil. Pero, por favor, no me respondas. Y aunque será más duro para mí que para ti, lo hago por tu bien. No puedo explicarte los motivos por aquí, pero algún día lo hare._

_Te quiero y te espero. Todos los días, no importa lo que pase, iré al bosque a nuestro lugar, a la misma hora de siempre hasta que regreses. Ahí podrás encontrarme_

_ Regina"_

_¡Ella me estaba esperando! y eso devolvió mis esperanzas como un rayo de sol abriéndose paso entre las nubes grises de mi alma. _

_Me moría por responderle, por decirle que yo la extrañaba igual que ella. Que siempre estaba pensando en ella y que haría todo lo posible por regresar. Sus palabras me hacían querer tomarla entre mis brazos y demostrarle que ella era mi todo, que ella era lo único que quería y que al igual que ella, yo no veía la hora de volverla a ver, de susurrarle cuanto la quería; pero sabía que no podía dejar a mi madre sola en estos momentos pero tal vez pudiera llevarla conmigo y empezaríamos de nuevo._

_No era un mal plan, pero para eso necesitaba dinero. Y aunque tuviera que trabajar de sol a sol todos los días, lo conseguiría. Conseguiría el dinero necesario para poder regresar con Regina._

* * *

><p><em>Hoy es su cumpleaños, y es el segundo que me he perdido desde que estamos separados. Ahora ella tiene 18 y seguramente hay una gran fiesta en el reino. Desearía poder enviarle un regalo, o alguna nota. Algo que le diga que no me olvide de este día y que desearía poder estar con ella.<em>

_Sé que no puedo enviar nada al castillo sin que sea interceptado por alguno de sus padres. Así que solo me senté a pensar en ella y en lo hermosa que se vería luciendo uno de esos vestidos elegantes._

_Recordé aquella noche en que comimos pastel y nos recostamos en el pasto a ver las estrellas. La noche en que ella pidió tenerme siempre a su lado._

_Mire al cielo y le prometí a su recuerdo que algún día su deseo, y el mío también, se haría realidad._

* * *

><p><em>Mi madre se sentó frente a mí y me miro con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Podía sentir que ella pensaba que algo malo había pasado. Ella se tomaba las manos con nerviosismo mientras yo trataba de encontrar las palabras para hablar con ella.<em>

_—__Mamá, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte… No sé si es el momento adecuado para esto pero…_

_—__Dime de una vez lo que tengas que decir hijo. Me estas poniendo nerviosa._

_—__Es que no sé como decírtelo — Confesé clavando mi mirada en el suelo._

_—__Sea lo que sea. Yo entenderé — Mi madre tomo mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón._

_La mire a los ojos, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y yo respire hondo tomando valor para hablar._

_—__Mamá, quiero regresar al pueblo en donde vivíamos antes y quiero que tu vayas conmigo._

_—__¿Pero por qué quieres que nos vayamos? — Preguntó mi madre frunciendo el seño — Estamos muy bien aquí._

_—__Hace mucho tiempo yo hice una promesa, mamá. Le hice una promesa al alguien muy importante para mí… Y quiero cumplir esa promesa._

_—__Es por esa chica, ¿Verdad?... Con la que te encontrabas todos los días y nunca me dijiste quien era._

_—__Si — Susurre mirando a mi madre a los ojos — Es por ella que quiero regresar._

_—__¿La quieres?_

_—__Con todo mi corazón — Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Entonces por mí no te detengas, hijo… Ve y búscala, se feliz._

_—__Pero no quiero dejarte sola._

_—__Hijo — Mi madre deslizo su mano por mi mejilla — Yo ya viví mi vida, ya ame y ya tuve un grandioso hijo — Ella sonrió — Ahora me toca ver como tu vives tu vida y eres feliz._

_—__Te prometo que vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda._

_—__Eso espero… Y también espero conocer a esa chica que se ha ganado el corazón de mi hijo._

_—__Gracias mamá_

_Sonreí ante la comprensión de mi madre. No esperaba que ella quisiera quedarse sola y que tomara tan bien la idea de que yo me fuera._

_Ahora sí, regresaría al lado de Regina de una vez por todas._

* * *

><p><em>El viaje fue largo, demasiado largo para mi gusto. Un hombre, amablemente, me llevo hasta mi destino sin cobrarme ni un centavo. El hombre ya grande me dijo que solo quería un poco de compañía y alguien con quien hablar durante un tramo de su viaje.<em>

_Me detuve en el pueblo para comprar algo de fruta y un poco de pan y queso para comer algo. Mi estomago gruñía y exigía comida, tome un trozo de pan y lo puse en mi boca. Comencé a caminar sintiendo como la ilusión comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_Sentía cosquillas en el estomago, pero ya no eran por hambre. El solo hecho de pensar en que pronto volvería a ver a Regina era alimento para mi alma._

_Cuando llegue al camino que me llevaría al bosque, me detuve y mire los arboles. Acomodé el poco equipaje que llevaba en la espalda y respire hondo cerrando los ojos. _

_Comencé a recorrer el sendero sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Estaba tan nervioso, tenía miedo de que Regina no estuviera ahí esperándome como ella lo había dicho. Tenía miedo de que tal vez ella se hubiera cansado de esperarme y de no volver a ver aquellos ojos con los que tanto había soñado._

_Ya estaba cerca de aquel lugar que llamábamos "nuestro". Me detuve cuando vi el árbol en el que solíamos leer y sonreí acariciando el tronco. Seguí caminando y mis pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando la observe ahí, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos._

_Regina estaba de espaldas, su cabello oscuro caía por su espalda en un sinfín de ondas. Su chaqueta para montar azul marcaba su figura y podía observar el ritmo de su respiración._

_De pronto me di cuenta que yo había dejado de respirar y tome una gran bocanada de aire. Mis pasos hacia ella fueron cortos, lentos y silenciosos. Me detuve a un par de metros de ella y sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta._

_—__Espero no haber tardado tanto — Mi voz apenas salía de mi garganta, pero ella me escucho._

_La cabeza de Regina giro lentamente y sus hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron ampliamente al verme. Ella se levanto de un salto y se quedo parada frente a mí, como si se hubiera quedado paralizada ante mí._

_Sus ojos se movían con impaciencia y yo deje escapar una tímida sonrisa. Deje caer mi equipaje al suelo y cuando note que Regina aun no se movía le dedique una mirada llena de preocupación._

_—__¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté._

_Regina comenzó a sonreí lentamente hasta que su sonrisa fue tan grande que ilumino el lugar. Segundos después ella estaba a centímetros de mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Deslice mis brazos por su cintura y la abrace levantándola del suelo. Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y respire su aroma llenando mis pulmones de ella. _

_La dejé en de nuevo en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla. No quería soltarla, no quería separarme de ella. Sin duda, una de las mejores sensaciones es abrazar a una persona después de haberla extrañado tanto._

_Tener a Regina a mi lado me devolvía la vida; tener su cabeza recargada en mi pecho y acariciar su cabello me era tan familiar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si aquellos tres años se hubieran desvanecido en el viento._

_Ella levanto su cabeza y me miro con ojos brillantes mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi mejilla._

_—__Te extrañe tanto._

_—__Y yo a ti — Susurré colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja._

_Al mirar sus ojos me di cuenta de que ya no era la gravedad la que me sostenía a la tierra, era ella. Ella era mi ancla, mi todo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez ante el pensamiento que se cruzaba en mi mente. Quería besarla, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos y saborear la miel de su boca. _

_Fui acercando mi rostro al suyo y pude sentir su respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la mía. Sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos acaricie su mentón con mi pulgar y la acerque más hacia mí con la mano que tenía en su cintura._

_Y la bese… Me tome el atrevimiento de besarla._


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>Mis labios se deslizaban con suavidad por los suyos y mi columna vertebral estaba sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas. Las manos de Regina se deslizaron por mi pecho y por un momento creí que me iba a alejar de ella, pero sus pequeñas manos solo se quedaron dejando que mis brazos envolvieran su torso para disminuir el espacio entre nosotros.<em>

_Nuestro primer beso, sin duda un momento mágico que hizo que mi corazón me confirmara lo que mi mente ya temía. Estaba enamorado de ella; no solo la quería como mi mejor amiga, ahora sabía que la amaba y no podría vivir sin ella._

_El temor se apodero de mi cuerpo y termine el beso apartándome lentamente de ella. Tenía miedo de que aquella princesa de la que yo estaba enamorado no sintiera lo mismo por mí. Regina me miro con ojos brillantes y confundidos, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era agitada._

_Sus ojos abandonaron los míos y por un momento mi corazón se encogió con el solo hecho de pensar que eso beso no había significado lo mismo para ella, que ella solo me hubiera besado porque no quería herirme _

_—__¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté con la voz temblorosa._

_—__Tengo que irme — Respondió ella en un susurro._

_Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Regina se alejaba de mí a paso apresurado y de mi boca no salían las palabras para intentar detenerla. Sentía como mi corazón me gritaba que corriera tras ella cuando la vi subirse a su caballo, pero parecía que mis pies estaban clavados al suelo. Segundos después ya no quedaba rastro de Regina más que el sabor de sus labios en los míos._

* * *

><p><em>Al siguiente día regrese al bosque con la esperanza de verla ahí. Toda la noche estuve pensando en ella, soñé despierto con aquel beso y con sus labios. Pero de repente la idea de aquel momento perfecto se veía oscurecida por la amargura de pensar que ella no hubiera sentido lo mismo que yo. Tal vez cometí el peor error al besarla, eso podría costarme mi amistad con ella, perderla sin siquiera haberla tenido.<em>

_Espere por varias horas y Regina no apareció. Mis oídos me traicionaban de tal manera que creía escuchar el galope de un caballo acercándose, pero al final descubría que solo era mi mente jugando con mi deseo de ver a Regina._

_Al día siguiente volví al mismo lugar en la misma hora de siempre y me senté a esperar, bien dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere y al parecer mi esperanza era inmortal en este punto de mi vida._

_Esta vez no era mi mente, ni mi imaginación. Regina estaba llegando montada en su caballo y con un rostro preocupado. Ella bajó de su caballo y titubeo por unos instantes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí; me levante de mi asiento sintiéndome abrumado por la situación._

_Regina se detuvo a varios pasos de mí y apretó sus puños mientras respiraba profundo._

_—__Robín, tenemos que hablar…_

_—__Si es por lo del beso…Perdón, no quise hacer eso — Me disculpé con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_—__¿No quisiste hacerlo? — Preguntó ella con cierta decepción en la voz._

_—__No… — Me apresure a responder._

_—__¿No?_

_—__Sí._

_—__¿Sí? — Ella levanto una ceja y me miro confundida._

_—__Me refiero a que si quise hacerlo, pero no debí — La mire a los ojos tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarme — No debí besarte sin que tu lo quisieras, eso no es lo que hace un caballero y me siento muy avergonzado…_

_—__Robín, basta — Interrumpió Regina — Deja de hablar por un minuto y escúchame… — Mi boca se cerró automáticamente al escucharla decir aquellas palabras — Yo quería que me besaras — Susurró ella desviando la mirada — Yo en verdad deseaba que me besaras._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón comenzó a saltar de alegría, esas palabras me dieron esperanza. La esperanza de que ella tal vez sintiera lo mismo por mí, la esperanza de que ella también me amara._

_—__Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Avance hacia ella dejando entre nosotros solo dos pasos de distancia._

_—__Porque… Porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo… — Su voz era casi un susurro y podía ver como apretaba cada vez más sus puños para que sus manos no temblaran — Robín, he esperado por el momento indicado para decirte esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no existe un instante perfecto pera decirte lo que siento por ti… — Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y tuve que detener el impulso de besarla en ese mismo instante — El día que te fuiste me di cuenta de que te quería y de que mi vida sería un total infierno sin ti a mi lado. Y el día que regresaste me di cuenta de que te amaba en el instante en que me tomaste entre tus brazos — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y fue ahí cuando decidí acortar el espacio entre nosotros y acunar su rostro entre mis manos. Ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Se que todo esto es muy apresurado y tal vez inesperado pero ya no podía seguir ocultando más este sentimiento, mi corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar que te ama y puedo asegurarte que lo que más deseo en este momento es que me digas que sientes lo mismo por mí; y si no es así, miénteme._

_—__Regina, yo te amo — Le susurre mirándola a los ojos — Y no es ninguna mentira… Tú haces que mi corazón se vuelva loco y que por mi mente no pueda concentrarse en nada más que no seas tú. Me vuelves loco y puedo asegurarte de que tu eres la culpable de que me sienta incompleto cuando no estoy a tu lado… — Ella sonrió; varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y deslice mis pulgares por sus mejillas — Y en lo único en que puedo pensar en este momento es en que tengo tanta suerte de que sientas lo mismo por mí. Porque no es nada fácil encontrar a alguien como tú. Tú que cada día convences a mi corazón de que te ame por completo y conquistas cada parte de mi mente. Haces que a diario quiera estar contigo y que mi vida tenga sentido… Estoy enamorado de ti como un loco y si tengo que repetirte que te amo cada día por los siguientes mil años, así lo hare._

_—__Yo también te amo — Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa._

_No espere más y la bese. Esta vez fue un beso cargado de emociones, fue más intenso y desesperado; nuestros labios se devoraban con necesidad y la falta de aire hizo que nuestras bocas se separaran buscando recuperar el aliento. Pegué su frente con la mía y sonreí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, Regina coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados._

_Me aleje solo unos centímetros de ella y la tome de la mano, caminamos hasta el árbol en donde siempre nos sentábamos y nos dejamos caer uno al lado del otro. Pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de Regina y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo deje escapar un largo suspiro._

_—__Y dime, ¿Qué me perdí en estos tres años que no estuve junto a ti? — Preguntó ella levantando su rostro un poco para poder mirarme — ¿No hubo ninguna chica que quisiera llamar tu atención?_

_—__¿Son celos los que estoy detectando? — Pregunté con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_—__Simple curiosidad — Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_—__Pues no, no hubo nadie… O tal vez yo no me di cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en ti._

_Ella sonrió complacida y yo acaricie su cabello sintiéndome feliz de volver a ver su sonrisa en vivo y a todo color otra vez._

_—__¿Y cómo están tus padres? _

_—__Mi madre está bien. Mi padre… — Sentí las lágrimas arder en mi garganta — Él murió hace dos años._

_—__Lo siento tanto — Regina acaricio mi mejilla — Desearía haber estado contigo para consolarte._

_—__Lo hiciste… Bueno, tu recuerdo lo hizo._

_—__No es lo mismo… Pude haberte abrazado y decirte que todo iba a estar bien._

_—__Puedes hacerlo ahora, creo que aun lo necesito._

_Regina rodeo mi cintura con sus delgados brazos y escondió su cara en mi cuello._

_—__Todo va estar bien — Susurró ella._

_Acaricié su espalda con ternura y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su calor y su aroma. En ese momento me sentía como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado, como si no hubiera pasado un solo segundo lejos de ella._

_—__¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Qué paso en tu vida en todo este tiempo?_

_Regina levanto la cabeza y me acaricio la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Lo mismo de siempre. Bailes, mi madre diciéndome que hacer, mi padre cumpliendo sus deberes en el reino y yo sola; viniendo todos los días aquí esperando que algún día regresaras._

_—__Perdón por haber tardado tanto…_

_—__Eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos… Y no te vuelvo a dejar ir por nada del mundo._

_—__Creo que eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo._

_Ella sonrió y me dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios acariciando mi mejilla._

_La envolví en mis brazos y ella dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Aspire el aroma de su cabello y cerré los ojos esperando que todo lo que acababa de pasar no fuera un sueño. Que aquel te amo que nos habíamos dicho el uno al otro no fuera un producto de mi imaginación. _

_Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, ella entre mis brazos y yo deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. Abrí lentamente los ojos y la observe durante unos segundos contemplando su belleza; su rostro era un poema, el poema más bello que alguna vez existió. Su piel suave brillando con la luz del sol, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, sus bellos ojos cafés cubiertos por espesas pestañas, su pequeña nariz respingada y su cabello oscuro enmarcando todo esa belleza._

_Ella se movió entre mis brazos y me miro a los ojos con esa mirada intensa que me atrapaba._

_—__No quisiera irme, pero tengo que regresar al palacio temprano — Me comento ella tomando una de mis manos._

_—__Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… Pero no quiero causarte problemas con tus padres._

_Lentamente me separe de ella y me levanté para después ofrecerle mi mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Regina tomo mi mano y cuando se levanto quedo a solo centímetros de mí; ella me sonrió y me beso en los labios con ternura. Deje escapar un suspiro y sonreí ampliamente. Podía acostumbrarme fácilmente al sabor de sus labios, no me costaría trabajo hacerlo._

_—__Te amo — Susurró ella._

_—__Yo también te amo._

_Regina soltó mi mano lentamente y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de mirarme. Varios pasos después ella dio media vuelta y tomo las riendas de su caballo._

_—__Regina — Ella giro su cabeza para mirarme — Te amo._

_Regina sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hacia mí, se lanzo en mis brazos y me beso nuevamente mientras yo la levantaba del suelo. _

_Ella regreso a su caballo y yo la observe alejarse mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si antes no podía dejar de pensar en aquella princesa que me robo el corazón, ahora estaba seguro que una parte de mi mente siempre estaría pensando en ella._

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó ella levantando una ceja con curiosidad._

_—__Ayer, mientras pensaba en ti — Respondí con una sonrisa — recordé que no te había preguntado algo muy importante — Me acerque a ella a pasos lentos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

_—__¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta? _

_—__Una muy, muy, muy, pero muy importante — Me detuve a centímetros de ella y sentí como su respiración se entrecortaba — Regina... — Deje que ella viera la rosa roja que yo ocultaba a mi espalda poniéndola frente a ella — ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?_

_Ella sonrió ampliamente y mirándome a los ojos y segundos después acorto el espacio entre nosotros besándome en los labios._

_—__¿Eso es un sí? — Pregunté levantando una ceja_

_—__Claro que sí — respondió ella tomando la rosa de mi mano y volviéndome a besar._

_La tome de la cintura y continué con el beso con la misma ternura con la que había comenzado. Me gustaba saborear sus labios lentamente, cuidando cada segundo en el que tenia la dicha de besarla sabiendo que su corazón latía al unisonó con el mío. _

* * *

><p><em>Había pasado solamente un mes y yo sentía como si hubieran sido solo unos segundos. Regina y yo nos veíamos todos los días sin excepciones, aunque fueran solo unos minutos pero mis ojos no se quedaban sin contemplar la incomparable belleza de mi novia.<em>

_Qué bien se sentía llamarla mi novia. El ser su novio era mucho mejor que algún título real o cualquier riqueza que alguien pudiera tener, pero solo yo tenía la dicha de poder llamarla mi novia y de ser llamado su novio._

_Estábamos recostados sobre el pasto mirándonos frente a frente. Mis ojos no podían despegarse de los suyos; habíamos aprendido a remplazar las palabras con miradas, no necesitábamos hablar para decir lo que sentíamos. _

_La tome de la mano y ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. La imagen que estaba contemplando es ese momento era realmente hermosa. El cabello oscuro y largo de Regina se extendía por el pasto, su ropa de montar se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba tan relajado._

_Me gustaba pensar que sus ojos solo podían verme a mí, así como los míos solo podían verla a ella. Nada más existía, solo ella, yo y nuestro amor creciendo cada día más._

_—__Sabes… Siento que parte de mi alma te ha amado desde el principio de todo — Susurré soltando su mano para acariciar su mejilla — Tal vez somos de la misma estrella._

_Regina sonrió ampliamente y acerco su rostro al mío acariciando su nariz con la mía. Ella se quedo cayada con una mirada pensativa y acaricie su frente con la yema de mis dedos._

_—__Ojala supiera que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Me gustaría colarme dentro de ella y ver el mundo a través de tus ojos._

_—__Es sencillo, — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa — Todo lo que mis ojos ven eres tú y tú eres la única persona en la que puedo pensar._

_—__Te amo._

_—__Y yo te amo a ti._

_Me levante de un salto y ella me miro confundida. Regina se incorporo poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el pasto y guarde en mi memoria la imagen de su rostro y su cabello despeinado._

_—__¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella._

_—__Vamos a dar un paseo._

_—__¿Un paseo? ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_Extendí mi brazo hacia ella ofreciéndole mi mano y ella la tomo para levantarse lentamente._

_—__Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que demos uno paseo tu y yo juntos._

_Ella sonrió y dejo que la llevara de la mano hasta su caballo. Me subí de un salto a la yegua y ayude a Regina a subir colocándola frente a mí. Ella dejo que su espalda se recargara en mi pecho y la radié con mis brazos para tomar las riendas y apreté mis piernas a los costados de la yegua para que comenzara a avanzar._

_Cabalgamos sin prisas disfrutando el paisaje en tonos naranjas y amarrillos que indicaban la llegada del otoño. Llegamos hasta la playa y detuve el caballo para que pudiéramos observar la puesta de sol que recién comenzaba._

_Solté las riendas del caballo abrace a Regina tomando sus manos con las mías y recargando mi barbilla en su hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo pide ver como ella sonreía y me sentí rebosante de alegría; saber que ella me amaba y que ella me amaba de la misma manera era lo mejor que podía pasarme en esta vida._

_—__Sabes… Siempre he querido tener una cabaña cerca del bosque con vista a la playa — Comentó ella acariciando mis manos._

_—__Eso se puede hacer realidad… Yo puedo construirla para ti._

_—__¿Harías eso por mí? _

_Levante mi rostro y la mire a los ojos con la mirada más sincera que era posible de mostrar._

_—__Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… Te pertenezco. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo y yo lo permitiría._

_Regina acaricio mi mejilla con ternura y me hizo estremecer. Solo con tocarme, ella me provocaba miles de sensaciones imposibles de describir. La amaba tanto que mi corazón latía más rápido con la sola acción de pronunciar su nombre._

_Ella me beso, esta vez fue un beso apasionado, casi desesperado. Sus labios me decían todo lo que sus palabras no podían. Sabía que ella no era de las personas decían lo que sentían, pero sin duda me demostraba que me amaba con cada una de sus acciones y yo no necesitaba nada más que eso._

* * *

><p><em>La espera por Regina se me estaba haciendo eterna. No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras sacudía mis brazos con nerviosismo.<em>

_Después de seis meses con Regina, los seis meses más hermosos de mi vida, estaba decidido. Había decidido que ella era la mujer que amaba y que deseaba que estuviera siempre a mí lado._

_Mis pasos se detuvieron en cuanto la vi llegar montada en su caballo. Su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa y el vestido rojo que llevaba hacia brillar el color de su piel. Por un momento creí que el mundo había dejado de girar y mis ojos se enfocaron solo en ella, en mi hermosa Regina._

_Ella caminó hacia mí sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro y me tomo las manos entrelazando nuestros dedos._

_—__Hola — Saludó ella._

_—__Hola — Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios._

_—__¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella arrugando la frente — Pareces algo nervioso._

_—__Nada, es solo que tengo algo que decirte._

_—__Esto no me está gustando… La última vez que me dijiste eso estuvimos separados por tres años._

_—__Esta vez no es algo malo, te lo prometo._

_—__¿Entonces qué es?_

_Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y aspire todo el aire que pude hasta sentir que mis pulmones se hinchaban. Mis ojos se conectaron con los de Regina y su mirada profunda me dio el valor para comenzar a hablar._

_—__Regina… La primera vez que te vi tenía miedo de conocerte y cuando te conocí sentí que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Cuando estuve lejos de ti no podía dejar de pensarte y para ser sincero tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti. La primera vez que te bese sentí que toqué el cielo y que mi corazón solo latía por ti y fue cuando supe que estaba enamorado. Y ahora te amo y tengo tanto miedo a perderte… — Sonreí y deslice mis manos por sus brazos hasta su espalda y la acerque a mí — Desde que te conocí supe que mi vida era a tú lado, y sé que suena tonto, pero ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Te necesito como al aire que respiro y mi único deseo es ser feliz a tu lado durante el resto de mi vida — Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tome entre mis dedos un pequeño anillo con una gema verde; me arrodille ante ella tomándole la mano izquierda y mirándola a los ojos — Por eso quiero hacerte una promesa, la más importante que alguna vez he hecho… Quiero prometerte que te amare cada día más durante el resto de mi vida y nunca dejare de amarte… — Los ojos de Regina brillaron mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo anular — Esa es mi promesa._

_Regina observo su mano con la boca abierta, sabía que ella estaba buscando las palabras pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Ella se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura y se lanzó hacia mí regalándome un beso en los labios. Caímos al pasto y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Deslice mis manos por su espalda y nuestros labios se separaron sin prisas. Nuestras sonrisas parecieron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, acaricie su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja y sentí como su pequeña mano acariciaba mi mejilla._

_—__Te amo tanto — Susurró ella — Y te amare por mil años y después por mil años más._

_—__No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso… Por un momento pensé que ibas a salir corriendo._

_Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada y me dio un golpecito en el hombro con la palma de su mano, sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior y unimos nuestros labios nuevamente._

* * *

><p><em>Me sentía preocupado, había recibido una nota de Regina pidiéndome que nos encontráramos al atardecer. Cuando recibí aquella nota fue extraño, pues nos habíamos visto horas antes y ella me había dicho que tenía que regresar al castillo para una cena importante.<em>

_Comencé a pensar que tal vez ella quisiera escapar de la cena y quisiera verme de nuevo. Ya había pasado una semana desde que hice mi promesa con Regina y cuando estábamos juntos no existía nada más que nosotros. Cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos y nos era más difícil separarnos aunque solo fuera por algunas horas._

_El galope de un caballo me saco de mis pensamientos y levante la vista para observar a Regina. Llevaba un hermoso vestido azul claro debajo de su capa. Sonreí y me acerque hasta a ella, pero cuando vi las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas mi sonrisa desapareció y mi preocupación se hizo más grande._

_—__¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté tomándola entre mis brazos para darle un abrazo._

_Su rostro descansaba sobre mi pecho y podía escuchar sus sollozos, sus hombros temblaban y en lo único que podía pensar era en abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía. Regina levanto su rostro y pude ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, deslice mis pulgares por sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas y ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho._

_—__Tenemos que huir, Robín… Tenemos que irnos de aquí — Dijo ella con la voz ronca._

_—__¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté confundido._

_—__Mi madre me obligara a casarme con el Rey Leopoldo…_

_—__Espera, espera… Tienes que explicarme lo que está sucediendo porque no entiendo nada._

_—__¿Recuerdas de la niña que te hable esta mañana?_

_—__La que rescataste del caballo — Respondí asintiendo — ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_

_—__Es Snow White, la hija del Rey Leopoldo… La cena de esta noche era para honrar mi compromiso con él… Mi madre quiere que me case con él —Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y su voz sonaba desesperada._

_—__Tal vez si yo hablo con tu madre, ella podría entender que…_

_—__No lo entiendes, Robín. Mi madre no te escuchara, ella tiene magia y es poderosa. Te mataría si supiera que estoy enamorada de ti… Por eso tenemos que huir._

_—__¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? _

_—__No quiero que me separen de ti, no quiero perderte… No otra vez, no lo soportaría — Regina tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos — Te amo, y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz._

_—__Entonces huiremos y seremos solo tú y yo — Le susurré con una pequeña sonrisa — No tienes que preocuparte por nada, no dejare que nadie te haga daño y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar._

_La bese en los labios con desesperación, tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien; sentía la necesidad de arrancar esa angustia de su corazón para que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer._

_—__Mañana por la noche — Susurró ella — Nos iremos mañana._

_—__Mañana por la noche… Y entonces empezaremos una nueva vida._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo largo para compenzar la demora. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias por leer :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>Empaque todas mis pertenencias en mi bolsa de lona y con ellas mis ilusiones y esperanzas. Al anochecer comencé a caminar hacia el lugar de siempre; la noche era fría y la luna brillaba entre las nubes que se expandían por el cielo. Mi aliento formaba un humo blanco cuando lo dejaba escapar, sentía mis dedos fríos y mis manos temblaban. En realidad todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no era por el frio, eran los nervios que me traicionaban.<em>

_Sabía que Regina y yo podíamos ser felices juntos y que podíamos empezar una nueva vida; sabía que ella no se arrepentiría de irse conmigo, pero dentro de mí, muy dentro de mí, se escondía un profundo temor a que algo saliera mal._

_Cuando llegué a nuestro lugar recorrí con la mirada mí alrededor y después me deje caer en el pasto para sentarme a esperar por Regina. Froté mis manos rápidamente para tratar de recuperar el calor. Después de varios minutos de seguir sintiendo frio decidí buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata. Dejé mi bolsa de lona en el suelo y camine un poco entre los árboles para encontrar ramas necesarias para una pequeña y cálida fogata._

_Recogí toda la madera que mis brazos me permitieron y regrese a donde había dejado mi bolsa. Dejé caer las ramas al suelo y las acomode para formar una pequeña pirámide, abrí mi bolsa y busque entre mis pertenencias una caja de cerillos. _

_Encendí la fogata recordando lo que mi padre me había enseñado y segundos después el calor que esta desprendía empezó a devolver el calor a mi cuerpo. Me senté ante el fuego y esperé por Regina._

_La fogata empezaba a consumirse y ya solo se podían sentir el calor que las cenizas dejaban escapar. Si no me equivocaba ya era cerca de la media noche y Regina aun no aparecía. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de ella._

_Me levante del suelo y sentí como mi vista se nublaba haciéndome ver destellos de colores. Parpadeé varias veces tratando de recuperar la vista pensando en que eran efectos del cansancio y luego observe todo el perímetro sin encontrar rastro alguno de Regina. _

_Los ruidos del bosque eran lo único que podía escuchar y la luz de la luna marcaba las sombras de los árboles, el frió se hacía cada vez más intenso y mis ojos ardían mientras intentaba resistirme al sueño. _

* * *

><p><em>Esperé sentado ahí hasta el amanecer y Regina no apareció, ella no llegó, me dejó ahí con la ilusión de una vida juntos. <em>

_Sentí una presión en mi pecho y las lágrimas ardían en mi garganta; los sentimientos se estaban apoderando de mí y los latidos de mi corazón dolían contra mi pecho. _

_Me levante con lentitud y tome mi equipaje para colgarlo sobre mi espalda. Respire profundo y convertí mis manos en puños, comencé a caminar en dirección del castillo decidido a ver a Regina. No iba a perder las esperanzas, tal vez ella no había querido dejarme ahí esperando, tal vez sus padres habían descubierto nuestro plan y la tenían encerrada en el castillo sin poder comunicarse._

_Atravesé el bosque con pasos largos y seguros y cuando observe el castillo frente a mí, una sensación paralizante se apodero de mi cuerpo y me quede parado observando como el palacio estaba decorado, la gente entraba, los carruajes llegaban y la música se podía escuchar desde el interior._

_Arrugué mi frente preguntándome que era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Con pasos lentos me acerque a la puerta del castillo tratando de observar hacía el interior. Los guardias en la puerta me miraron con desconfianza y me detuve frente a ellos mirándolos con seguridad._

_—__No puede entrar sin una invitación — Me dijo uno de los guardias._

_—__Solo quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que se está celebrando? — Respondí con un tono firme._

_—__Es el compromiso de la princesa Regina con el Rey Leopoldo._

_Mi mandíbula callo hasta el suelo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí un temblor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas solo consiguieron alejarse de la vista de los guardias y después ya no pude sostenerme. Caí sobre mis rodillas sintiendo que no podía respirar, mi intento por regresar el oxigeno a mis pulmones era totalmente inútil. _

_El mundo se me vino encima, sentía como si todas mis ilusiones y deseos fueran grandes rocas que caían sobre mí aplastándome hasta que las lágrimas fueron lo único que lograba aliviar esa presión._

_Sabía que no podía quedarme ahí pero no podía moverme. Por más que trataba de controlarme las lágrimas salían de mis ojos en contra de mi voluntad y caían por mis mejillas mientras mi cabeza se apoyaba en mis rodillas._

_Respire profundo y me levante del suelo reuniendo toda la fuerza que me quedaba y comencé a caminar por donde había venido sin saber cómo lograba seguir dando cada paso hacia el pueblo. _

* * *

><p><em>Habían pasado dos días y yo no podía salir de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía. Estaba sentado en mi cama viendo la vida pasar por la ventana, pensando en Regina y en lo que había pasado entre nosotros.<em>

_Mi corazón aun no lo podía creer, pero mi cerebro lo había comprendido desde el momento en que supe que ella se iba a casar con el Rey. Regina me había abandonado, me había dejado y me hacía hecho creer que me amaba, que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por mí y que nunca más nos separaríamos._

_Pero todo había sido una mentira, todas y cada una de sus palabras habían sido una mentira clavándose en mi corazón como pequeñas agujas, y ahora que veía todo con más claridad, esas pequeñas agujas se habían ido dejando a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos._

_Debí de haberlo sabido, una princesa jamás se fijaría en un simple campesino. Tal vez yo solo era uno más de sus caprichos, una más de sus diversiones. No sé en qué pensaba cuando me enamore de ella, cuando deje que sus ojos me envolvieran en un mundo de fantasía en donde no importaba nada más que ella y yo. Me entregue a ella sin cuidar mis pasos, siempre fui sincero y pensé que ella también lo era. Pero que equivocado estaba._

_Pensar en Regina era tan doloroso como caminar sobre espinas; había prometido quererla para siempre y era cierto. Solo podía imaginar mi vida a su lado y ahora todo había desaparecido, todo se había esfumado como cuando el mar borra las huellas en la arena._

_Perdí mi trabajo por no presentarme en el campo, y solo era una parte más de mi vida que se desmoronaba. Tenía dinero para vivir unas semanas más, pero necesitaba conseguir un nuevo trabajo si no quería quedarme en la calle. _

_Mi cuerpo parecía ser el impedimento para comenzar a hacerlo; no tenía energías para nada, no había probado comida y la falta de sueño comenzaba a dejar estragos sobre mí. Regina me estaba destruyendo por dentro, era como una epidemia que avanzaba dentro de mí destruyendo todas mis ilusiones que me impulsaban a vivir. _

_Pensé en mi madre. Ella me había dejado ir para que buscara mi felicidad al lado de la mujer que yo amaba. Pero qué pensaría ella ahora sabiendo que esa mujer solo jugo conmigo y que me había dejado ir solo para perseguir un sueño inalcanzable._

_Sé que soy un tonto por seguir sufriendo por Regina, sé que no debería dejar que esta situación se llevara mis ganas de vivir. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de imaginar que ella estaba feliz, a punto de casarse y ser la reina del Bosque Encantado, me hacía sentir una amargura en la boca y mi corazón se encogía. Mi mente me gritaba que dejara ya de pensarla, que dejara de darle importancia a alguien que ni siquiera se preocupaba por mi; alguien que me había hecho creer que era su mundo y después había dejado que el mío se derrumbara._

* * *

><p><em>Se había casado, Regina se había casado horas antes y en el palacio había una gran fiesta para celebrar aquella unión. Solo habían esperado un mes para casarse y por lo que pude escuchar la boda fue espectacular, la más espectacular de todos los reinos según la gente del pueblo.<em>

_Yo también estaba celebrando el matrimonio de Regina, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Fui a la taberna y pedí un buen tarro de cerveza. En realidad, ya me había tomado varios pero ni así lograba aplacar la tristeza, la ira y el resentimiento que mi corazón sentía en cada latido. _

_No quería ahogar mis penas en el alcohol, pero simplemente necesitaba olvidarme de ella por un rato, y al parecer las cervezas no estaban surtiendo su efecto. Cada vez pensaba mas en ella; Regina era como una herida en mi pecho, se estaba cerrando con lentitud y un dolor insoportable, pero aun cuando el tiempo pasara yo no podría olvidarme de ella porque siempre estaría ahí la cicatriz para recordarme que ella había existido._

_Pero ahora, ya no había marcha atrás; ella ya no era mía… nunca lo fue. Y tenía que aceptarlo._

_Larga vida a la reina._

* * *

><p><em>Me olvide que aun llevaba este diario conmigo. Lo encontré entre mis cosas y lo mire durante un rato antes de volver a escribir en el. Me había pasado algo que necesitaba escribir, que necesitaba sacar de mí ser para sentirme más tranquilo.<em>

_Hace un año, Regina se había casado y yo… Yo me había convertido en un ladrón y no estaba orgulloso de eso. Un mes después de buscar trabajo sin éxito, conocí a un hombre llamado John quien me presentó a un hombre que tenía un "trabajo" para mí. _

_Hasta que llegue a esa cita supe que se trataba sobre robar algo muy valioso. El objeto estaba custodiado por un hechicero y nadie antes había podido llevárselo. La paga que me ofrecían era bastante buena, así que decidí tomar el riesgo._

_Y en contra de todas las posibilidades pude robar aquel objeto. No pude ver lo que era, para mí solo parecía una pequeña bola de cristal sin importancia. Mis habilidades de cazador me habían ayudado a ser cauteloso y asechar a mi presa hasta tener la oportunidad de dar el tiro de gracia. _

_Recibí una jugosa recompensa y una reputación que yo no había pedido. Tiempo después John y yo nos habíamos convertido en los ladrones más famosos del reino y también en los más buscados; no era algo que me hacía sentir orgulloso, pero me estaba ayudando a llevar una buena vida. _

_Y aunque cada día se volvía más peligroso mi estilo de vida, yo no quería dejarlo. Toda esa adrenalina me ayudaba a dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sufrido, en todo lo que Regina me había hecho sufrir._

_Había rumores que corrían por el Bosque Encantado, rumores que decían que ella se había vuelto amargada y solitaria. El rey había muerto hace poco y su hija Snow White estaba devastada, pero no Regina. Ella estaba tomando las riendas del reino pero no estaba actuando como una reina bondadosa y comprensiva._

_John y yo seguimos con los robos y cada vez eran cosas más grandes que nos dejaban más dinero. Después de que todo salía bien, celebrábamos en la taberna con una buena cerveza y de vez en cuando John festejaba con algunas chicas que se acercaban a nosotros. A decir verdad yo no podía ni siquiera pensar en la idea de tener a mi lado a una mujer. No después de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida._

_Ahora era un ladrón que pasaba sus días tratando de olvidar a una mujer a través del dinero y el alcohol. John sabía que yo tenía el corazón roto y que eso era lo que me había llevado a ser lo que soy ahora, y el siempre me decía: "Vamos amigo, ninguna mujer puede ser tan hermosa como para impedir que vuelvas a vivir tu vida". Pero él no sabía que esa mujer era Regina, que para mí nunca habrá mujer más hermosa que ella y que mi vida nunca sería vida después de que ella tuviera mi corazón en sus manos y lo destrozara sin piedad._

* * *

><p><em>Hoy conocí a una mujer llamada Marian y sorprendentemente era la primera mujer que había logrado despertar algo en mí después de todo este tiempo. Fue tan rara toda esa situación.<em>

_John y yo no habíamos tenido un trabajo en días y el dinero se nos estaba terminando. Por varios días observamos una granja en donde tenían varios caballos de raza pura y seguramente pagarían un buen precio por ellos. _

_Decidimos llevar a cabo todo el plan durante la noche. La familia que vivía en la granja se dormía temprano y si actuábamos a media noche nadie se daría cuenta de nada. John y yo esperamos escondidos hasta que las luces de la granja estuvieron apagadas y ni un solo ruido salía del interior de la casa._

_Caminamos cuidando cada paso y con los ojos bien abiertos, yo llevaba el arco en una mano y John llevaba un pequeño cuchillo. Nunca solíamos lastimar a nadie, las armas solo eran una medida de precaución que nunca habíamos necesitado usar._

_Abrí la puerta del establo y John entro para revisar que todo estuviera despejado. Segundos después me hizo una seña para que entrara y fue cuando colgué mi arco en mi espalda para poner tener las manos libres._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces tomamos los cuatro caballos que se encontraban dentro y los sacamos las caballerizas tratando de no asustarlos. Nos llevamos a los caballos sin ningún problema, los animales estaban bien entrenados y no protestaron a nuestras órdenes._

_Para el amanecer ya estábamos en el pueblo tomando nuestra acostumbrada cerveza. —Habíamos dejado los caballos atados afuera de la taberna y de vez en cuando echábamos un vistazo por la ventana para ver que todos estuvieran ahí._

_La sorpresa fue cuando una mujer entro a la taberna. Camina segura de ella misma con los ojos cafés llenos de furia. Sus ropas eran sencillas y su cabello formaba largas hondas sobre sus hombros._

_—__¿Me pueden decir quién fue el valiente que se atrevió a robar los caballos de mi padre? — Preguntó ella mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera._

_Todos y cada uno de los hombres en la taberna se habían quedado con la boca abierta y habían dejado sus bebidas de lado para observar aquella escena. _

_—__Creo que tienes problemas Robín — Comentó el hombre que atendía la barra._

_Mis ojos viajaron de la mujer hacia el hombre y lo fulminaron con la mirada para después regresar hacia la mujer que ya solo estaba a unos pasos de mí._

_—__¿Así que tú fuiste quien los robo?_

_—__Fue algo así como tomarlos prestados por un tiempo — Respondió John con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Es increíble que hicieran eso… ¿Qué nunca les enseñaron a respetar las pertenencias de las otras personas? — Ella arrugo su frente mientras miraba a John — Supongo que no. La gente como ustedes nunca se detiene a pensar todo lo que un hombre ha trabajado para tener una casa y un trabajo digo. Ustedes solo roban sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos dejan._

_Las palabras no salían de mi boca, me había quedado paralizado mirando fijamente a aquella mujer que defendía con pasión las posesiones de su padre._

_—__Ahora, si me disculpan… Me llevare los caballos de mi padre a donde pertenecen._

_Ella dio media vuelta y camino con la misma determinación con la que había entrado. Desato a los caballos y segundos después estaba tratando de llevarse a los cuatro caballos ella sola._

_Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia ella, me coloque frente a ella y se detuvo fulminándome con la mirada._

_—__Se que estas molesta — Dije mostrando las palmas de las manos — Y te entiendo._

_—__¿Qué quieres? ¿Convencerme de que te deje quedarte con los caballos?_

_—__No, al contrario… Quiero pedirte una disculpa. _

_Sus palabras me habían hecho reflexionar. Ella tenía razón, nosotros nunca pensábamos en las consecuencias que dejaban nuestros robos, nunca nos deteníamos a pensar en las personas que lastimábamos y hasta ahora me daba cuenta._

_Había estado cegado por mi egoísmo y por la necesidad de enterrar mi pasado en un presente incierto. _

_—__Por favor. Déjame ayudarte a llevar los caballos de vuelta — Continué hablando en un tono suave — Déjame disculparme con tu padre y aceptar el error que cometí al robar sus caballos._

_Ella ladeo la cabeza y observe como sus ojos se movían inquietos, como si estuvieran analizando el momento tratando de confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado._

_—__¿Enserió quieres hacer eso?_

_—__Es lo correcto._

_Entregue los caballos al dueño de la granja y me disculpe con el prometiéndole que eso jamás volvería a pasar. Aquella mujer me dijo que su nombre era Marian y le agradecí por haberme hecho ver lo que en realidad hacia cada vez que robaba a alguien. Las personas pasaban por necesidad, el pueblo se veía afectado y simplemente esa idea me hacía sentir avergonzado en lo que me había convertido._

* * *

><p><em>John y yo tomamos una decisión que cambió nuestros rumbos para siempre. Decidimos seguir robando, pero esta vez no para nuestro beneficio; robábamos a la gente rica y poderosa del Bosque Encantado y lo repartíamos al pueblo. Nuestras ganancias se dividían con todas y cada una de las personas que necesitaban comida, un hogar o incluso saldar deudas.<em>

_Después de aquel incidente con Marian, ella me había perdonado y habíamos seguido viéndonos de vez en cuando. Ella me contó la historia de su vida y yo le conté la mía pero ahorrándome detalles innecesarios sobre la chica que me había roto el corazón._

_Marian me dijo que cuando alguien te rompe el corazón es difícil volver a amar, pero no imposible. Ella era una mujer bella por dentro y por fuera, era alegre y se preocupaba por los demás. Cuando John y yo regresábamos al pueblo ella nos ayudaba a repartir las ganancias en el pueblo. Y aunque su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que ella estuviera involucrada en esta situación ella seguía haciéndolo y siempre me decía que había una razón en especial pero nunca me decía cual era esa razón._

_Con el tiempo, más hombres se sumaron a nuestra causa, los entrené y nos convertimos en la banda de ladrones más buscados en todo el reino. Los chicos de la banda habían decido llamarnos "Merry Men" y yo estaba bien con eso._

_Así que por todo el bosque podías encontrar carteles ofreciendo recompensas por nosotros. Los caballeros negros de la reina nos perseguían y muchas veces habían estado cerca de atraparnos, pero siempre lográbamos huir. _

_Regina me buscaba sin saber quién era realmente. El pueblo había comenzado a llamarla la reina malvada. Ella se había convertido en una mujer llena de rencor, segada por su búsqueda por la princesa Snow White. _

_No había vuelto a ver a Regina en mucho tiempo, pero los carteles de "se busca" con la cara de la princesa en ellos eran prueba suficiente para comprobar todas aquellas acciones innecesarias que se decían que Regina estaba cometiendo._

_Parte de mi corazón se entristecía al saber aquello, en saber que Regina solo estaba impulsada por odio y una venganza por la que yo no sabía el motivo._

_Pero así eran nuestras vidas ahora. Yo me había convertido en Robín Hood, el ladrón que robaba a los ricos para dar a los pobres y ella… Ella se había convertido en la reina malvada._

* * *

><p><em>Marian me confesó sus sentimientos hacía mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella me dijo que me quería y que nada la haría más feliz que comenzar una vida a mi lado, que a pesar de todo ella estaría conmigo y que no le importaban los riesgos que podía correr al estar conmigo; me dijo que todo valía la pena con tal de estar a mi lado.<em>

_La ternura de sus palabras inundo mi corazón y me dejo sin habla. Marian me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se alejo lentamente de mí diciéndome que quería que lo pensara muy bien antes de darle una respuesta._

_Fui a la taberna y me senté a pensar acompañado de una cerveza y clave mi vista en la mesa de madera tratando de averiguar qué mi corazón quería. Mi corazón quería ser curado, sentirse de nuevo vivo y amado, pero por otra parte siempre amaría a Regina y la llevaría dentro. _

_Marian era una buena mujer, y sin duda sería una buena compañera de vida y tal vez una excelente madre; pero ¿Por qué todas esas cualidades no podían ser suficientes para amarla? ¿Por qué no podía corresponderla? _

_Estúpido corazón, siempre ha sido un estúpido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Los sentimientos eran algo que nunca aprendí a controlar. Simplemente tienen vida por si solos y se apoderan de mí. _

_Pero ya era a tiempo, tenía que olvidar a Regina y seguir con vida como ella había seguido con la suya. Después de todo, ella jamás había vuelto a buscarme, ella jamás se había interesado por mí y hasta ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que ella ya se había olvidado de mí._

_Observe el tatuaje en mi brazo derecho del estandarte de león, el símbolo de nuestra banda; y como líder de ella había decidido tatuarlo en el interior de mi antebrazo. Acaricie la tinta del tatuaje con la yema de mis dedos y deje escapar un suspiro._

_Este era el hombre que yo era ahora, un hombre que necesitaba ser feliz y seguir adelante con su vida. Un hombre que necesitaba dejar ir el pasado para poder ver su futuro. Di el último trago a mi cerveza y me levante de mi asiento con determinación._

_Ya lo había decidido. Me daría una oportunidad con Marian, mi oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida estaba junto a ella… Pero antes, tenía que hacer una última cosa para dejar ir el pasado por completo._

_Camine por el bosque con la luna alumbrando mi camino. El aire fresco de la noche llenaba mis pulmones, cada vez que respiraba profundo tomaba el valor para seguir caminando hacia aquel lugar. Nuestro lugar._

_Cuando estuve ahí, me quede paralizado. Mis ojos repasaban cada detalle del lugar y en mi mente estallaban los recuerdos de todos los momentos que Regina y yo vivimos juntos. Recuerdos que muchas veces me llenaban de vida y alegría. Pero hoy, hoy solo me dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca._

_Encendí una fogata, como la última vez que estuve ahí, y me senté frente a esta mirando fijamente las llamas. Saqué la hoja de papel doblada que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y la desdoble con mis manos temblorosas. Observe fijamente la escritura en ella y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba las palabras que yo mismo le había escrito a ella._

_Ya hacía mucho tiempo que le había escrito aquella carta a Regina, pero nunca la envié. Nunca tuve el valor necesario para hacerle llegar aquellas palabras que expresaban mis sentimientos más profundos._

_Arrugué la hoja hasta convertirla en una pequeña bola de papel y la lancé al fuego; la observe arder y volverse cenizas. _

_Aún sigo recordando todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en aquella hoja. Todas esas palabras que expresaban mis sentimientos encontrados al recordar a Regina. A aquella mujer que fue mi salvación y ahora es mi ruina:_

_"__Mi querida Regina._

_Esta es la última vez que sabrás de mí, la última vez que mi nombre será mencionado por tus labios al terminar de leer esta carta._

_La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que empezaríamos una vida juntos, que solo seriamos tú y yo. Pero todo fue una mentira. Me dejaste creer que tus sentimientos hacía mí eran sinceros. Nunca había tan enamorado. Cuando me besaste caí bajo tu hechizo pero todo lo que tú hiciste fue lastimarme_

_Uno no elije de quien enamorarse, uno no le dice al corazón que hacer o a quien entregarse. No sé qué era lo que pensaba yo al enamorarme de ti, al escuchar todas aquellas promesas que hoy parecen solo palabras vacías. Me fuiste enredando y caí como loco a tus pies; trate de hacerte feliz, de darte todo lo que era y lo que tenía, pero tal vez eso no fue suficiente. Tal vez todos aquellos besos y caricias eran falsos y solo buscabas un pretexto para irte, para dejarme de lado sin tener que dar explicaciones._

_Quisiera decirte que ya no te amo, que ya no siento nada por ti, pero estaría mintiendo. Quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo. Quisiera ya no sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que te recuerdo, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo deshacerme de todo lo que tú me hiciste sentir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No puedo evitar preguntarte en donde estas, o que estás haciendo; si estas sintiéndote sola o si alguien te esta amando y te tiene entre sus brazos._

_Llevo toda la noche observando la luna salir y desaparecer. Pienso en la vida que habríamos podido llevar si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Tal vez yo hubiera podido observarte mientras dormías sin que fuera algo que solo pasa en mi cabeza, sino parte de nuestro día a día. Verte despertar con una sonrisa, y solo yo poder contemplarte, sería egoísta y no compartiría ese momento con nadie. Solo el amanecer sería mi cómplice cuando me escuchara susurrarte un te amo y darte un beso a los labios._

_Pero eso no pudo ser. Me aferré a la idea de que eras el amor de mi vida. Y ahora sin ti me siento como la mitad de un todo; todo se volvió blanco y negro y pasa en cámara lenta. Camino y siento que me desintegro, se agotaron mis energías, me estoy viniendo abajo, a penas estoy respirando con un corazón roto que sigue latiendo. El idealizarte a mi lado noches y días hizo más dura la caída y me di cuenta de la gravedad dolía._

_Tal vez tú ya te olvidaste de mí; Puede ser que ya sea parte de ese pasado que no quieres recordar, pero te puedo asegurar que por más que pase el tiempo yo seguiré viendo tu reflejo en mis ojos._

_Estoy esperando un nuevo día, con la esperanza de que mi corazón pueda cerrar sus heridas poco a poco; poder pensarte sin sentir un nudo en la garganta que me sofoca y no me deja respirar. Poder escuchar tu nombre sin que mi corazón se acelere y poder ver tu rostro sin que mi pecho duela. Pero la verdad… Creo que eso será imposible._

_Siempre tuyo, Robín"._

* * *

><p><em>Han pasado ya dos años desde que Marian y yo decidimos intentarlo, desde que decidí comenzar una nueva vida. <em>

_Hoy Marian me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, y que era algo que me haría muy feliz. A la hora de la cena me confesó que estaba embarazada y sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de alegría. _

_La ilusión de tener un hijo me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tenía a mi lado a una mujer que me amaba y que ahora me ayudaría a formar la familia que yo siempre quise. _

_Estaba seguro de que mi vida había comenzado a cambiar para bien. Ahora tenía una casa, un lugar a donde llegar después de los largos viajes que los "Merry Men" y yo emprendíamos. Ya me era tan familiar llegar a aquella pequeña y acogedora cabaña y ver a Marian ahí, esperándome con una sonrisa. El aroma a flores y comida recién hecha llenaba mis pulmones y automáticamente una sonrisa escapa de mi rostro._

_Y ahora solo podía pensar que pronto tendría un bebé que acompañaría a todo eso, para hacer mi vida mejor. Una razón más para regresar a casa, una razón más para sonreír._

* * *

><p><em>El bebé esta a poco de nacer, pero Marian está enferma y los doctores no saben decir que es lo que le pasa. Ella cada día se veía más pálida, más ojerosa; se veía acabada y débil. Mi preocupación por ella y por el bebé era tan grande que decidí emprender una misión casi suicida.<em>

_Comencé un viaje hacia el castillo de Rumplestilskin, el oscuro. Mi plan era robar una varita mágica para poder curar a Marian. Escuche que él tenía en su poder toda clase de objetos mágicos que podían ayudarme en mi objetivo._

_Cuando llegué al castillo lo observe por varios minutos analizando cada entrada y salida, cada puerta y ventana. Mi momento llego cuando observe al oscuro salir del castillo, lo observe caminar hacia los jardines y con pasos sigilosos me colé en el gran palacio oscuro._

_Con el arco en mano preparado para disparar, los ojos y oídos alertas y pasos ligeros, caminé por los pasillos intentando encontrar la sala en la que tenia aquellas varitas mágicas. Los rumores decían que por todo el castillo había objetos mágicos, pero en el gran salón se encontraban los de más valor. _

_Observe una gran y dorada puerta que estaba entreabierta. Me acerque lentamente y pude ver una gran cantidad de objetos en pedestales y vitrinas. Abrí un poco más la puerta y entre en la habitación dando con el blanco. _

_Frente a mí estaba la varita mágica y mis ojos se iluminarlo al verla. Caminé hacía ella rápidamente y la tome entre mis manos, pero no fue tan fácil como yo esperaba._

_El oscuro apareció ante mí y mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_—__¿Realmente creías que podías robarle al oscuro? Robín Hood._

_—__Tenía la esperanza — Respondí con algo de sarcasmo tratando de mostrarme lo más seguro posible._

_Rumplestilskin soltó una risita burlona y se acerco a mí mirándome con esos ojos saltones._

_—__Nadie le roba al oscuro._

_Me atrapo, me torturo y me hizo pasar un infierno por intentar robar aquella varita. Llevaba días sin comer y sin tomar agua. Mis brazos, pecho y espalda sangraba y mi rostro estaba hinchado de los golpes que había recibido._

_Mis esperanzas de regresar se desvanecían con cada día que pasaba y mi preocupación por Marian crecía al no tener ninguna noticia de ella. El oscuro no me dejaría escapar, estaba seguro de que me mataría._

_La puerta se abrió y levante la mirada parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz. Pude distinguir a una figura pequeña que titubeaba antes de dar cada paso._

_—__¿Estás bien? — Preguntó una mujer con una voz bastante peculiar._

_—__Aun sigo vivo… — Respondí en un susurro._

_—__No te preocupes… Todo estará bien._

_Las cadenas que me tenían atado se soltaron de pronto y mi cuerpo tembloroso cayó al suelo. La mujer se acerco y me ayudo a ponerme de pie; difícilmente mis piernas sostenían mi cuerpo. _

_Segundos después me repuse y mire el rostro de la mujer. Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y puso en mis manos la varita mágica._

_—__Ahora vete… Antes de que Rumple regresé._

_Asentí y guarde la varita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Caminé hacia donde estaban mis pertenencias y me apresure a colocarlas todas en su lugar. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta y di media vuelta para observar a la chica que me había ayudado._

_—__Gracias… — Ella me sonrió — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?_

_—__Belle._

_—__Muchas gracias Belle. Esto nunca lo olvidare._

_Ella asintió y yo me fui del castillo lo más rápido que pude. Caminé aun sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y busque mi caballo con los ojos. Me apresure a llegar hasta el caballo que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado._

_Me subí rápidamente en el y agité las riendas para que el caballo comenzara a avanzar._

_Cuando llegue a casa, me apresure a llegar hasta la habitación en donde Marian se encontraba. Ella estaba recostada en la cama respirando lentamente. John estaba a su lado y cuando me vio llegar se levanto de un salto de su silla._

_—__¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso? — Preguntó él preocupado._

_—__Eso no importa — Respondí hincándome al lado de Marian — Lo importante es que conseguí la varita mágica._

_John me observo con ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras sacaba la varita de mi pantalón. Respire profundo y pase la varita sobre el cuerpo de Marian observando como la magia le regresaba el buen aspecto a mi esposa._

_Segundos después, ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. Giro su cabeza lentamente hacia mí y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Robín — Susurró ella._

_Había funcionado, Marian estaba bien ahora._

* * *

><p><em>El bebé había nacido, era un niño. Un niño realmente hermoso, lleno de vida, tan pequeño que podía tomar su cabeza en mi mano y su cuerpo llegaba hasta mi codo. No podía dejar de sonreír al ver los pequeños ojos cafés de mi hijo. Marian estaba feliz y recuperándose del parto, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sostenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.<em>

_—__¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? — Pregunté acariciando la cabecita de mi hijo._

_Marian lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras ambos lo observábamos dormir._

_—__Roland — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Roland._

* * *

><p><em>Nunca había deseado llegar a casa tanto como ahora. El caballo ya no era lo suficientemente veloz para mí y mi deseo por llegar a casa. Roland tenía tres años y cada vez que regresaba de un viaje él corría y se lanzaba a mis brazos para saludarme.<em>

_Cuando vi la cabaña a lo lejos, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Hicé que el caballo corriera lo más rápido posible y me baje de un salto al llegar al porche. Abrí la puerta y mi hijo se lanzo en mis brazos. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lo levanté del suelo para cargarlo entre mis brazos._

_Observe a John salir de la cocina. Su rostro estaba acongojado y preocupado. Arrugue la frente y deje a Roland de vuelta al suelo._

_—__¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté con curiosidad._

_—__Roland, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un momento afuera?_

_El pequeño asintió y salió corriendo hacia afuera. Escuche al resto de mis hombres saludar a mi hijo y la pequeña risa de Roland._

_—__¿Me vas a decir que está pasando?_

_—__Es Marian… — Susurró él — Robín, Marian esta…_

_—__¿Qué pasa con Marian? Dímelo de una vez John — Mi voz sonaba impaciente y había avanzado varios pasos hacia él._

_—__Un día después de que te fuiste, Marian salió a comprar algunas cosas y me pidió que me quedara con Roland — Respondió John con la mirada clavada en el suelo — Ella nunca volvió… — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón se acelero — Así que decidí empezar a buscarla, pero pasaron los días y no podía encontrarla… Esta mañana, encontraron su cuerpo… Robín, Marian esta… ella está muerta._

_Mis piernas temblaron y mi cuerpo cayó al piso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y de mi boca no salía palabra alguna. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Marian, mi esposa, ya no estaba._

_No, ella no podía estar muerta. Ella no podía abandonarnos a mí y a Roland. Mi pecho dolía, mis pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban pero yo sentía que no podía respirar. _

_Marian ya no estaba más conmigo._


End file.
